A conventional shutter used on windows can be one or more panels, each panel having a frame, a set of louvers and a control rod that can be manipulated by a user to tilt the louvers. The frame is typically a rectangular frame that defines an opening in which the louvers are placed. Part of the top of the frame is defined by a header and part of the bottom of the frame is defined by a footer. Stiles create the sides of the frame. Each stile normally extends from adjacent an end of the footer to adjacent an end of the header. A series of louvers extend between the stiles in most shutters. However, in some shutter panels the louvers extend between the header and the footer. The louvers are arranged in series such that the tilt axis of each louver runs from one stile to the other stile. Shutters may be mounted adjacent a window or within the frame of a window. Sometimes shutter panels are carried on tracks.
Shutters which are used as window coverings may be one or more shutter panels. Usually there are two shutter panels placed side by side. Each shutter panel is attached by hinges to a frame. Typically the frame includes spaced apart sides to which the hinges are attached. The frame can include a bottom strip and a top strip extending between the sides, which serves as a light block and is sometimes called a light block strip. The bottom strip and the footer or bottom of one stile may have magnets for keeping the shutter panel closed.
Shutter panels are typically sold by retailers or by manufacturers in custom made sizes through a special order program. Because shutters panels are made to fit an exact window opening in terms of both width and height, it is very difficult for retailers and manufacturers to offer shutter panels in standard sizes. In most instances where standard size shutter panels have been sold and used a frame and shims were also been provided. The fit is made by adding shims or spacers between the frame and the sides of the window opening. However, frame pieces installed with spacers or shims do not have a clean, professional appearance and are disfavored. Therefore, in a most homes and offices, the shutters are custom made to fit within a particular window opening. The dimensions of the window opening and desired installation location of the shutter may be provided by the customer, but are often measured by a professional. Custom shutter panels sized to fit within the opening or openings having the dimensions provided are made at the factory and shipped to the customer or to a window covering professional for installation. Several days and even weeks may pass between the time the shutter panel or panels are ordered and when the shutter is received for installation.
The window covering industry has developed cut-down programs for Venetian blinds, vertical blinds, pleated shades and cellular shades. Such programs provide the retailer with several standard size blinds and a machine which can be used to shorten the width of the blind to any desired width. A utility knife or scissors often is used to shorten the length of the blind. Consequently, a home owner can take his window measurements to a retailer having a cut-down program, select among several styles of Venetian blinds, vertical blinds, pleated shades and cellular shades, and have the selected blind cut to size while the customer waits. The cut-down process typically takes only a few minutes. So a buyer of Venetian blinds, vertical blinds, pleated shades or cellular shades can take home a custom size blind the same days he or she selects the product. For this reason cut-down programs have been very popular among buyers and sellers of window coverings. To date, there have been no cut-down programs for shutters. This is true even though shutters have become more popular in recent years. The popularity of cut-down programs for blinds, coupled with the increasing popularity of shutters for window coverings, demonstrate the need for a shutter that can be offered in a cut-down program and methods for making and assembling such a shutter.